


Simple Solution

by Zhie



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, International Day of Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: Elrond worries over something Ereinion wants him to do;Celeborn comes to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I found a story from almost a decade ago that I forgot I wrote - and never even made it to Phoenix.  
> This is a thing that happens more often than you might think, dear reader.
> 
> Original header (7/6/2007):
> 
> Title: Simple Solution  
> Author: Zhie  
> Pairing: Celeborn/Elrond  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Elrond worries over something Ereinion wants him to do;  
> Celeborn comes to the rescue.  
> Notes: Written for IDOS for Faith; Request: How about Elrond and  
> Celeborn, three words, chocolate, ice and dragon. I missed the  
> dragon, but I got the other two (barely...)

Celeborn dismounted and breathed deep of the salty air. He enjoyed these trips he made to the coats of Lindon. Partly, it was the sea that recalled to him his forbearers and their love of it. Partly it was Ereinion's thoughtful hospitality, and Celeborn knew that somewhere a room awaited him with a warm bath, hot meal, and comfortable bed. Mostly, he came for the one who was standing before him, looking a little worried. "Elrond. It is good to see you."

Translation: Elrond! If not for protocols and proper this and that, I would have you on your back in the sand by now!

A warm smile was returned, but Elrond's brow was furrowed with concern. "I am glad to see your journey was swift and uneventful, Celeborn."

Translation: The sand is too damp. But I know for a fact that there is a room with a comfortable bed and some other less important things, and we should get there as soon as I tell you whatever is troubling me.

Placing his hand gently upon Elrond's shoulder, trying not to appear too friendly to anyone who might pass by them, Celeborn said, "What is the matter?"

"Ereinion."

Celeborn frowned.

"He..." Elrond lowered his voice. "He thinks I should get... married," he hissed. "Being Turgon's heir, he thinks it is the logical next step, that I should go about courting some girl so that I can marry her and have children."

"What is wrong with that?"

Elrond looked away, obviously hurt. "So, that is it then?"

Rolling his eyes, Celeborn stepped around so that he was facing Elrond again. "Marriage for reasons of carrying on the line does not mean you and I will be forced apart. You may have noticed that I have a wife, and a child, and neither stopped me when you and I met."

"This is different. How am I to find someone who will accept—" Elrond cut himself off as a small group of soldiers passed them by, nodding to the captain as they continued on. "Celeborn—"

"I have a solution."

Elrond blinked. "Aye?"

"Marry my daughter."

"What? No, I—"

"Something wrong with her?" asked Celeborn, becoming suddenly defensive.

"No! No, it is just that—"

"Ereinion will not give up. You know how persistent he is about these things. Besides, even if you did reveal our relationship to him, he would not care. His own father married not due to love but for necessity and to produce an heir. Speaking of, why is Ereinion not married yet?"

Elrond scuffed the toe of his boot into the sand. "He did not tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Celeborn narrowed his eyes.

"The reason he asked you to visit... he wishes to ask for your permission to court Celebrian."

"What?! No," answered Celeborn forcefully. "I will not have her married to... well, he is Noldorin, for starters. No, that will not do." Celeborn was pacing back and forth, his feet kicking up the sand with each step. He turned suddenly to Elrond. "Well, you have to marry her now."

"I am sure that Ereinion would make a fine husband for her."

"But you would be better." Celeborn placed his hand on Elrond's shoulder again. "I trust you. Ereinion, I am not so sure about."

"But—"

Celeborn took hold of Elrond's arm and pulled him behind one of the sheds used to store ropes and other equipment for the boats. He pushed him against the wall of the shed and held his shoulders down firmly while he kissed him. Elrond seemed reluctant at first, but as he relaxed, Celeborn slid his hands down to entwine their fingers. "Elrond, my plan will solve both your trouble, and mine. She is very sweet and understanding, and she thinks favorably of you. Galadriel wants her to marry Celebrimbor, but I have managed to stave that off for some time now—Celebrian thinks he is too passionate about his work to really care about anyone. However, if Ereinion comes to me to ask for her hand, the only recourse I have right now is to say she is betrothed to the blacksmith."

Elrond was looking down at the sand, but his hands were engaged with Celeborn's, tenderly caressing and massaging them. "I would not wish that fate to befall her. If she will have me," he added softly, "I ask you now for the hand of your daughter in marriage."

Drawing Elrond into his arms, Celeborn held his lover quietly for a few moments, hoping that no one found them but not entirely caring if someone did. "I am sure she will agree." He pulled away slightly, fingertips brushing over Elrond's cheek. "I also think she will agree to allow us continue what we have together."

"You are that certain of her thoughts on the matter?"

Celeborn grinned a little. "With the exception of Galadriel, she is the only other I have told about you."

Jaw dropping, Elrond's eyes widened. "Is that why she always smirks whenever I have seen her? Dear Lord! She has known all this time?"

"I must confess, she does."

"I should hope she does not know anything in great detail," said Elrond, thinking back to a particularly interesting evening some thirty years back involving chocolate and ice. He blushed just to think of it.

"No, but she implores me to tell her. The only drawback to marrying her might be to sate her curiosity."

"But... you are her father! Children are not supposed to want to know about their parents!"

Celeborn shrugged. "She is my daughter, and I am a bit perverted myself..."

"A bit?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all."

More elves were returning from their tasks of the day, and the sun was beginning to set. "Somewhere, there is a bed and a bath and a meal awaiting me," Celeborn said, stepping out from behind the shed to retrieve his horse and take her to the stable. Elrond lingered a few steps behind. "Elrond, would you care to join me in my room so that we may go over my daughter's dowry?"

Translation: Bath and food be damned, where is that bed?

"I think I might have time after I report to the king that you have arrived. I will be there shortly."

Translation: If you can find some chocolate, I think I know where I can get some ice...

-fin-


End file.
